Zogu
is the final threat and the main antagonist that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Gaia. She appeared in episode 49, 50, and 51. Subtitle: Stats & Traits Statistics Angel Zogu *Height: 145 m *Weight: 20,000 tons Zogu *Height: 200 Meters *Weight: 500,000 tons Powers/Abilities Angel Zogu *Wormholes: Angel Zogu can create wormholes at will and use them to levitate. *Sky Beam: Angel Zogu can use a large blue beam before descending from a wormhole. This beam can destroy multiple monsters at once. *Energy Restore: Angel Zogu can restore the energy of other beings. *Telekenesis: Angel Zogu can use telekenesis to lure other beings clsoer to her. *Shockwave Balls: Her favorite attack Angel Zogu can create colorless energy balls that can send beings like Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Agul and many city blocks flying. *Lasers: Angel Zogu can use blue lasers from her fingers and eyes. They are weaker than her shockwave balls, but can knock down and seriously damage beings like Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Agul. *Energy Absorb: Angel Zogu can absorb the energy from other beings after killing them. *Hypnotism: She can hypnotize Ultraman Agul to bring Agul near her. *Transform: Angel Zogu can turn into her true form at will. Zogu *Shockwave Balls: Zogu can launch colorless energy balls from her mouth strong enough to make monsters like Mizunoenoryuu dizzy. *Pain Resistance: Zogu can survive grievous wounds like having a hole blown clear through her neck and still keep fighting. History Ultraman Gaia Angel Zogu Angel Zogu, better known as the Root of Destruction and the ruler of the Dark Zone wished to conquer Earth by sending many aliens to attack it from her galaxy. With the destruction of Shinigami as Zebub she decided to use her trumph card by using the Dobishi. Some time later a blue beam came from the wormhole above Tokyo and destroyed three Kaiser Dobishis at once. A large figure descended by the name of Angel Zogu who shortly gave Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Agul their energy. After luring Agul close to her, Angel Zogu used a shockwave ball to send him flying and Angel Zogu used her lasers to prevent retaliation from Gaia. Agul tried to old off the lasers, but it costed him his life gauge. After Angel Zogu finished off Gaia and Agul she took their energy to prevent them from returning. Team Hercules and an EX Fighter driven by the artifical intelligence program, PAL, fought Angel Zogu only for her to destroy the EX Fighter and ascend to her wormhole. The team XIG uses the monster's energy and convert it to light for Gamu and Fujimiya to transform.The light went all around the world to reach them,Both of them raised their hand a few times and they transform.Once they transformed,Gaia became Gaia supreme and they fought. Angel Zogu used a shockwave ball but they used power shields to block it. They pushed the shockwave ball to her then used many types of balls and beams. Angel Zogu was in pain and got annoyed, she transformed into her true form. Zogu is Angel Zogu's true form in which she transforms into during the final episode of Ultraman Gaia. After being ravaged by Agul and Gaia’s attacks, the God of Monsters known as Zogu shed her angelic disguise to reveal the true demon she was. The unbelievably huge beast crushed buildings below her massive feet and soon attacked with an energy ball, only for the two to combine their shields to defend themselves. Gaia Supreme flew at Zogu, only to be batted down and crushed under her foot. Agul freed his ally, then together smashed off Zogu’s horns, only annoying the titanic ruler of M91, who batted them to the ground and leveled them with her energy ball. As the two recovered, the legendary dragon Mizunoenoryuu arrived on the scene and attacked her with everything he had, but it was like a mosquito attacking a dragon, succeeding in nothing but annoyance. The Root of Destruction unleashed another energy ball, striking the brave guardian with enough force to take him out of the battle. However, Agul and Gaia had recovered from the attack and flew straight through her throat, erupting out her back. But even this did little more than enrage the tyrant, who chased after them crushing everything in her wake. But the two Earth heroes managed to get far enough to charge up and fire their Proton Streams together, forming a blast of energy that tore clean through Zogu’s massive body. Roaring in agony, Zogu’s huge form exploded into a shower flesh, ending not only Zogu’s reign of terror but the invasion of Galaxy M91 once and for all. Gallery Ultrmn Gai Zg.png|Angel Zogu Ultrmn Gai Zg height.png|Angel Zogu's Height compared to Ultraman Agul Ultrmn Gai Zg cls up.png|Angel Zogu smiling Ultrmn Gai Zg att.png|Angel Zogu attacking Ultraman Gaia Supreme Form Ultrmn Gai Zg trsfrms.png|Angel transforming into Zogu Angle Zgu.png|Angle Zogu Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Template Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Antagonists